I remember, do you?
by CallyGreen
Summary: Bonnie finally goes to the dark side. After she's resurrected Bonnie is fed up with the Mystic Falls gang and she goes rogue. Her only goal is to inflict her inner pain on the outside world. Stefan knows the feeling and he insists on being there for Bonnie, no matter how hard she tries to push him away. ONE-SHOT.


**I remember, do you?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Me no owny

Written for Stefonnie Appreciation week on tumblr, ages ago. I deleted my tumblr so I decided to post it here. Enjoy!

* * *

She's giving several vampires a brain aneurism at once, when he stumbles across her. He should phone the others to let them know, but he doesn't. He just watches her inflict her inner pain on random vampires who probably deserved it. She stiffens suddenly, sensing his presence. The vampires begin to moan louder because the pain has become more intense.

He realises she's sending him a message. This is what she could do to him, if she chose to. He should feel afraid, threatened but he doesn't. Because it's Bonnie Bennett. Good witch. Martyr. Saviour. Push-over.

She sighs a little as she lets go of the spell. The vampires collapse onto the hard concrete simultaneously, blood pouring from their noses and mouths. They are unconscious. Better for all of them, he supposed. He wasn't really in the mood to fight off vengeful vampires at the moment.

He watches her as she pivots gracefully around to face him. She's changed so much. When they resurrected her, they expected gratefulness, thankfulness and for her to go back to being the same sweet self-sacrificing witch she used to be. Boy, were they ever wrong.

The cherub roundness of her face was replaced with harsh lines and angles. She hardly ever used to smile before but when she did it was one that could brighten up an entire room. Now she only ever smiled while she was inflicting pain on someone, otherwise it was a cruel smirk, not unlike his brother.

Damon was actually the one who brought her back but Stefan was the one she saw first, when she first fluttered those curved eyelashes and opened those jade eyes. She'd smiled then before her face hardened into a grimace, remembering all she's witnessed on the other side and that she died for two siblings who essentially didn't give a damn about her. Her so-called 'sister 'was willing to let her body rot and move on. She began to shake and he and Damon had had to move the other members of the Mystic Falls gang, back. A blast of power emitted from her hand and she sent them all flying into the four corners of the Boarding house, living room. Luckily the humans Jeremy and Matt were unhurt. By the time they had gathered themselves she was gone. They searched and searched for her but nothing until now. They figured she must have put some kind of anti-tracking spell on herself.

She liked to pretend that all of her morals were gone, but he knew better. He was exactly the same during his ripper days. Feeding, fucking, tearing the world apart. Then once Lexi cured him (again) he'd be in hell until his next ripper binge. The guilt would eat him alive until he gave into the darkness. Seeing in all her damaged glory, bringing destruction is surprisingly arousing. He has to fight down the urge to pull her into a steamy kiss because he's here to bring her back to her sanity. Like Lexi did for him. She addresses him for the first time, snapping him out of thoughts.

"Why are you doing this Stefan?"

His answer is always the same. He remembers what she tries so desperately to forget. That she's just a girl. A broken, scared angry little girl who got betrayed by the people she trusted most.

"Because I remember, do you?"

She walked up to him sultrily, her eyes lowered to feign the innocence she used to have. She lifted her head slightly when she was within what would probably be considered an inappropriate distance from her best friend's ex, and looked at him from beneath her lashes. She caressed his cheek with her hands, still soft and watched his reaction to it, with calculating emerald orbs glowing with unspoken mischief. He didn't (couldn't) move, afraid that if he did the bewitchment between them would be broken. Then he lets her break his neck. When he wakes, she's gone.

* * *

There have been numerous reports of spontaneous combustion in humans, down in Brazil. The public is worried that this may be a new strange disease. He knows it's her. Getting her vengeance on the supernatural. He also knows the only ones who have perished are vampires, and by their ancient looking rings he guesses they are all at least a century old. He is impressed. She is taking down bigger and stronger vampires now.

When he arrives in Brazil, chaos has ensued because currently there's an out of control forest fire and apparently plenty injured. By the time he gets to the scene all that's left are the ugly skeletons of charred trees and the faint scent of raspberry and vanilla to indicate she was there.

* * *

The next time he encounters her, she in a high-end club in New York City. Her aura is still black with dark magic. She's swaying her body sexily to the techno beat of the current song and he can't take his eyes off her. When she turns her head slightly, looks straight at him, licks her lips and winks, he blushes like a school boy. He questions what the hell is wrong with him. He's not used to this Bonnie, who wears tight, revealing clothes while saucily shaking and grinding her ass upon some random guy, all the while staring straight at him. She's daring him to do something. He must have taken to long because he just has time to blink before the lights are off and the fire sprinklers are on. The people in the club are in a state of overreacted panic and rush outside into the brisk cold of the night. He rides the crowd of people, like a tidal wave, unable to do anything because it would draw unnecessary attention to himself. He is not about to compel three hundred people. He searches for her but as he suspected, she'd vanished.

* * *

Several weeks later he manages to track her down again, in Canada. He supposes he is cheating a little because he's using her most powerful tool, magic, against her. This time she's doing tequila shots in a bar, with several men leering at her. She doesn't seem to care. Just licks the salt off her hand, downs the shot and follows with the lemon. She accidentally-on-purpose spills some tequila from her next shot, down the front of her neck. It drips down slowly making its way in between the delicate bones of her décolletage, and further still until it passes into the line of her luscious cleavage before disappearing beneath her low-cut black blouse. She places her index finger at the edge of her top, where the tequila drop has just gone and slowly drags it up, tracing it path back to her sinful mouth. She sucks her finger in between her lips, glancing coyly at her admirers.

She knows she'll be the star of all their dirty fantasies tonight when they end up alone with only their right hands for company. She relishes in being desired. Finally.

She grins and doesn't seem at all surprised when she catches a glimpse of him. He should have known. She's a prodigy. One of the last Bennett witches. There's no way she could've been found unless she wanted to be found. He'll wait for her to approach him. He doesn't have to wait long. He gestures over to the bartender to bring them two more shots of tequila.

* * *

It's been a year since she was resurrected and she was growing bored of playing this game of cat-and-mouse with Stefan. Every time she'd let him catch up to her, they'd go through the same conversation. She'd ask him what he was doing there and he'd reply with same tedious response he always did.

"I remember, do you?"

Well of course she did. She remembered being the mousy little goody two shoes witch that everyone ran too when they were in trouble. Then she'd bail them out and they'd forget her name and number until the next crisis. She remembers being constantly over shadowed and eclipsed by the people she used to call her best friends and just staying quiet to avoid any unnecessary attention. She remembers being insecure, blushy and incoherent; the unholy trinity of embarrassment, whenever a cute guy paid attention to her. Well no more. She was one of the most powerful beings on earth. She was the magical Bennett prodigy. She refused to be at any ones beck and call. She would do whatever she wanted. Those that did not comply with her would get a one way ticket to hell via a fiery furnace or whatever other torture she was into at that particular moment.

* * *

She walks over to him, to find he bought her another shot of tequila complete with the accessories. Smirking at him she quickly licks his neck and pours the salt there. Realising she's going to use him as part of her shot, he stills and tenses.

She bends down and attaches her cherry red lips to his neck, sucking up the salt. He's certain that if he were human, more than a couple hickies would have marked her path as well. She pulls back to hastily down the shot. As she turns away from him to pick up the lemon to sooth the burn of the conflagrant alcohol, he uses his vamp speed to move as close as physically possible to her. So by the time she turns back, he already has her top lip captured between his own. Their tongues lock together in an animalistic dance, each of them fighting for control. Eventually he lets her win, because she's been winning at this game from the moment they decided to play. She licks around his mouth and sucks on his tongue, making him throb in his jeans.

He's so hard, He contemplates taking her right here, right now, onlookers be damned. She knows the affect her sultry darkness has on him and has played him like a fiddle. The ripper wants her. Stefan wants her. She bites his lip hard, before ending the steamy make-out session. He growls at her gruffly, more than a little turned on when he tastes blood.

"Let him out Stefan. I know he wants to play." she whispers in his ear.

She wants him to lose control so she feels justified in being the way she is.

"No" he grits out his one-word sentence between clenched teeth.

He's so close to obeying her. He wonders if she knows how close she is to getting her wish. He realises then how easy it was to make him crumble, all she has to do is use his desire for her. Tempt him, just that little bit more. She doesn't do that, though. She just sits back; smooths out her hair and leans away from him. Her face slowly becoming blank.

"Why are you here?"

He sighs in relief. The temptress is gone for the moment and not a moment too soon. He could do this conversation in his sleep. He just wants her to know that he will be there for her, when she's through with her dark passenger. When she wants to kill herself for all the atrocities she's committed. When she gets her morals back. He realises that day may never come but he commits himself to following her still because he wants her to know that someone hasn't given up on her. He cares about her and he always will.

"I remember, do you?"

* * *

It's bad timing that she begins to regain her control just as he begins to lose his. He's going his ripper mode just as she's coming out of her self-destructive phase. She knows what she can do now. The extent of her powers and just how evil she can be if she chooses. She's seen it all and she wants to be a 'good guy' again. Still this comes at a point where he cannot longer pretend to be human, when he is something more powerful. He is a monster. He is embracing his true nature.

* * *

He's just finished ripping his way through his seventh victim, a pretty little redhead, when he senses someone else in the room. He's in a flea-bag seedy hotel room, that rents by the hour, with a pile of body parts in one corner and blood splattered all over the walls. Cleaning up tomorrow was going to be a bitch, he'd hate to be in maid service. He grinned evilly and allowed his fangs to show at his thought. He looks terrifying, he's sure of it, all teeth and blood, but she doesn't bat an eyelash at his appearance. Nor does she spare a glance for his many mutilated victims. She just looks at him, securing his gaze with her own. Green holding green. He doesn't know how she got in, nor does he care. He doesn't even need to ask why she's here.

"Leave me alone Bonnie."

She smiles a little at his tone. He sounds resigned to his chosen fate but his voice is not as hostile as it could be. She knows he's not too far gone.

"I remember and I know you do too."

She unflinchingly, takes his hand which is also drenched in red and intertwines their fingers. She attempts to lead him out of the room. He lets her.

* * *

The path they walk is full of sharp twist and turns, and it's so easy to cross the line into the wickedness of their desires. They will make it through, though. Together.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Review if you want!**


End file.
